dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Wing
Metal Wing is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade It is the first of three Attack Moves for Grass and was the first Grass Move Card released by Sega. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 朋鋼翼撃 (Attack of Friendship Metal) **Taiwanese: 鋼鐵之翼 (Wings of Steel) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Paper. *Effect: Call in three Pteranodon that swoop by and slice the opponent with their wings! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 草-03; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2nd Edition (046-草; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **3rd Edition (043-草; ft. Shantungosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (043-草; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **4th Edition (055-草; ft. Parasaurolophus) **5th Edition (067-草; ft. Ouranosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (072-草; ft. Maiasaura & baby) **6th Edition (081-草; ft. Altirhinus) **2007 1st Edition (073-草; ft. Corythosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (073-草; ft. Corythosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (095-草; ft. Altirhinus) **2007 3rd Edition (093-草; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (093-草; ft. vs. Muttaburrasaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (103-草; ft. vs. Muttaburrasaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (053-草; ft. Iguanodon) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (061-草; ft. vs. Ouranosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (019-草; ft. Super Parasaurolophus vs. Ampelosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Grass-03; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **1st Edition (Grass-03; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2nd Edition (055-Grass; ft. Parasaurolophus) **3rd Edition (067-Grass; ft. Ouranosaurus) **4th Edition (072-Grass; ft. Maiasaura & baby) **5th Edition (081-Grass; ft. Altirhinus) **2008 Special Edition (057-Grass; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (073-Grass; ft. Corythosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (094-Grass; ft. Altirhinus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (093-Grass; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (103-Grass; ft. vs. Muttaburrasaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 草-03; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **1st Edition Extension (草-03; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2nd Edition (055-草; ft. Parasaurolophus) **3rd Edition (072-草; ft. Maiasaura & baby) **4th Edition (081-草; ft. Altirhinus) **2008 Special Edition (057-草; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (073-草; ft. Corythosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (094-草; ft. Altirhinus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (093-草; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (103-草; ft. vs. Muttaburrasaurus) Metal Wing Card 5.png|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Metal Wing Card 8.png|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Metal Wing Card 7.png|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) MetalJap20074th.jpg|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Metal Wing Card 4.png|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Metal Wing Card 6.gif|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Metal Wing Card 2.gif|Metal Wing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Metalback.jpg|Back of Metal Wing arcade card (English Original Edition) Metal Wing Card 3.jpg|Metal Wing arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Anime *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Jonathan (no team), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used By: Paris *Debut: Downtown Runaround **Appeared In: 10, 21-22, 26-27, 29-30, 32, 34-35, 37 (prevented), 39, 51, 57, 59, 70 *Used to Defeat: Terry (with Chomp), Spiny *Effect: Summon three Pteranodon that fly by and slice the opponent with their wings! They are also sometimes used simply for their flying ability. *Other: It was Paris' second Move Card and the one she most commonly used. It was often a prelude to the attack that would defeat a dinosaur, only weakening it, thereby accounting for its low defeat rate. TCG *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKCG-132/160, DKTA-066/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Scissors Grass Dinosaur can use this Move.) Metal Wing TCG Card 2 (French).jpg|Metal Wing TCG card (DKTA) Anime Dinosaur King The Metal Wing Move Card was in the card-folio that Jonathan gave the D-Team in Downtown Runaround, but that the Alpha Gang stole. Zoe got the book back, but the Metal Wing card fell out. After she hid the card book and started battling Terry, Metal Wing landed at her feet, and she used it for Paris to help her and Chomp defeat Terry and win the battle. It became a go-to attack for Paris during many battles to help weaken opponents, often to defeat Spiny, and once to attack the Alpha Gang directly. The Pteranodon were also used for their flying nature several times, such as helping to guide Reese's out-of-fuel plane to a safe landing in Just Plane Crazy and catching Rex from falling off Niagara Falls in Falls Alarm!. However, when they tried to rescue Iguanodon in Ruff and Ready, Terry defeated them with Tail Smash, and their usage in Dueling Dinos was stopped by Critical Block. Mesozoic Meltdown The Move was used in Ancient Roman Holiday to chase away Gavro, and helped Max and Jim sneak up to Blackbeard's pirate ship in High Sea Chase. However, its overall use diminished. The Pteranodon were the only airborne fighters until the Tupuxuara from Green Impulse, used by Foolscap's Shantungosaurus in Four Part Harmony, and were swiftly outmatched by the single pterosaur, returning to their card when Shantungosaurus defeated Paris. Their use as fliers was supplemented with this Tupuxuara after its card was reclaimed. Metal Wing's only other and final use of the season was in Malice in the Palace when the Pteranodon fought the Space Pirate-controlled Genie, but were knocked away when Genie got angry, and returned to their card when Paris was defeated. Trivia *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Nature's Harmony (06 5th). *This was the first Grass Move Card released in the game. *As can be seen in the Gallery, when Metal Wing is used in the arcade game, more than simply Pteranodon's wing (i.e. its beak) can sometimes be seen clipping into the target dinosaur; this is because only one animation sequence exists for the attack, and not all dinosaur models are the same size and shape to line up properly. *According to Rhino or Dino?, Zander "hates this attack". Gallery Metal Wing (Pteranodon) A04.jpg|Metal Wing's Pterandon Metal Wing (Pteranodon) A06.jpg|Metal Wing hitting Spiny Metal Wing.png|Metal Wing in the arcade against Amargasaurus Metal Wing - Hit.png|Scene of Pteranodon clipping Anatotitan. (Let's take a stab at it) Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG